


Pain Shared

by Immicolia



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Pain Sharing, Vrains Rare Pair Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 03:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17257100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immicolia/pseuds/Immicolia
Summary: The saying goes that pain shared is pain lessened, and soulmates feel one another's pain. Something that Yusaku isn't quite sure how to deal with, especially given who his soulmate turns out to be.For Vrains Rare Pair Weeks, Day 10 / Jan 01 - Soulmate AU





	Pain Shared

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmate AUs are one of those things for me so the tough part of this prompt was picking which one to actually finish and post for it. I went with one I'd talked about with Gabi a while ago because I loved the whole concept. (I kind of want to turn this into a huge Thing but I don't know if I could ever manage so for now, I'll leave it at this)

Yusaku had never once considered the possibility that he might have a soulmate. Not until the moment when Naoki tripped over his own feet and fell, cracking a knee against the pavement. Something that caused a sharp lance of pain to pulse through Yusaku's own knee and he's thankful Naoki is distracted enough that he doesn't notice the way Yusaku's leg buckles and almost gives out from under him.

Yusaku never considered the possibility of a soulmate and he certainly doesn't want one, but he has one. And it's Naoki. A realization that leaves some small part of him recoiling in absolute horror. There are all sorts of complications this fact brings about, three in particular that are exceptionally troubling:

#1. Given how avidly Naoki watches Playmaker it's highly possible he has noticed a connection between them and realized that Playmaker is his soulmate.

#2. That could lead to Naoki discovering Playmaker's identity.

#3. Naoki likely felt what happened ten years ago.

All of it.

The last point leaves Yusaku sick to his stomach and on the edge of panic in a way that usually only comes in the darkest parts of the night. A reaction that causes Naoki to frown and ask "You okay man? You're all pale all of a sudden. You better not be getting sick, I don't wanna catch anything."

"I am feeling a little off. I should probably go home and get some rest."

Thankfully Naoki doesn't argue and Yusaku swiftly retreats. His mind humming with an uneasiness he hasn't felt for a while now. Fear, he realizes after a few moments of thought. Although fear of what is uncertain. Fear of his identity as Playmaker being discovered is most likely, but that's not quite it.

It gnaws at him all the way to the plaza. His mind a humming mess as he lets himself into the back of the truck and nods in response to Kusanagi's greeting. Soon enough settling into his usual chair in front of the console and getting to work, although the current problem never strays far from his mind. Yusaku eventually blurting, "Do you have a soulmate?" late that evening. A question that causes Kusanagi to pause, his fingers stilling on the keyboard in front of him, and study Yusaku's face.

"I'm- pretty sure I do, yea. I've felt some things over the years that make it all seem pretty likely. No clue who it might be though."

The last sentence is tacked on quickly, almost too quickly. To the point where Yusaku wants to question it before he shoves it aside. Whatever suspicions Kusanagi might have, whoever his own soulmate may be, isn't important right now. Instead he presses on, voicing the next question on his mind, "Do you ever wonder if your brother might have one? Someone that felt what he went through?"

"I don't really think about it, but it's possible I guess. What brought all this on?"

"I found mine."

Kusanagi gives a slow, careful, nod in response. His expression indicating that he understands it's not quite a joyful realization. "Do they know?"

"No. And I don't plan on letting him find out."

"You know, 'soulmate' does kind of imply a destiny you can't run from, right?"

"I don't see you going out of your way to inform yours."

Kusanagi makes a face at that. "For what it's worth, I don't have concrete evidence that I'm right about who mine is. And anyway, I get it. I just don't know how long you can hide from it."

"It doesn't matter. It's dangerous. It could be used to connect my identity to Playmaker."

Kusanagi frowns at that. "Don't you think your soulmate is someone who probably _should_ be told that you're Playmaker?"

Yusaku falls silent, turning that question over in his mind. "In a perfect world I suppose the answer would be 'yes'. But in a perfect world I wouldn't need to be Playmaker at all."

 

Pain shared is pain lessened. That's what the saying is. A platitude that is repeated in any number of romantic movies and TV shows whenever someone discovers their soulmate. Pain shared is pain lessened and a soulmate will always understand the worst of your pain.

It's not a comforting thought to Yusaku, the idea that someone felt exactly what he did ten years ago. That someone who wasn't involved is this deeply linked to him and _knows_ the agony and hunger and fear that he dealt with.

He wonders briefly about the others. Are there others out there that went through the same agony, an agony they understood even less than the victims of the Incident did? Yusaku may have not understood _why_ it was happening at the time, but he at least knew what was going on. How on earth did Naoki...?

There is a part of him that wants to ask, even if there is no reasonable way that he can. He can't just say, "did you suffer inexplicable pain ten years ago?" It would be a dead giveaway that he knew something. That he was connected.

And Naoki already seems to be convinced that he's tied to Playmaker. "We're soulmates," he says one afternoon and Yusaku tries to keep his own voice as bland as possible when he replies.

"You probably shouldn't go around saying that. It's a pretty serious declaration."

"It's true though! One of the times when he was dueling the Knights of Hanoi, I felt it! When he got hurt, every single time. Don't be jealous just 'cause we're connected."

"Why would I be?" Yusaku replies, voice still entirely toneless, and Naoki's face falls.

"Aw, c'mon! Not even a little?"

Yusaku doesn't reply, he simply keeps walking and after a while Naoki thankfully tires of trailing after him.

Whenever Naoki is around Yusaku tries to be as careful as possible. All too aware of the fact that something as simple as stubbing his toe could potentially give him away. At a glance Naoki doesn't seem like the swiftest on the uptake, but he has his moments, especially when it comes to Playmaker. Yusaku knows he's normally outside of the other boy's interest but who knows what might happen if Naoki catches a hint of a similarity.

It's safer to not risk it.

Ai, of course, views the whole thing as hilarious. His voice cheerfully teasing whenever the pair of them are alone in the seclusion of Yusaku's room.

"It's like a drama. The dashing hero afraid to let his soulmate know that they're connected. Are you worried you'll put him at risk, Yusaku-chan~"

"Shut up," was Yusaku's initial response to such questions, but he's since switched to a chilly silence. Carefully ignoring every prodding attempt to get a rise out of him that Ai makes.

Things continue on in this odd sort of status quo for a while. Both halves so perfectly balanced that _something_ has to give. And maybe it's fitting that the way it gives is exceptionally stupid. With Naoki bumping into him and Yusaku cracking his hip off the edge of the desk so sharply that he briefly doubles over.

So does Naoki and for one brief moment Yusaku thinks that maybe, just maybe, the other boy will think that it's because of how they bumped into each other.

Not that he could be so lucky.

"Yusaku?" Naoki's voice is unusually soft. Cautious even. So different from his normal boisterousness that Yusaku has to fight to keep his face impassive. "Was that-- I mean, it couldn't be. Could it?"

"Couldn't be what?" Maybe if he plays dumb Naoki will let the whole thing drop. Although given the frown creasing Naoki's brow that seems unlikely.

"It's almost too crazy, but I can't think of what else it could be. Who woulda thought I'd have _two_ soulmates! How lucky is that!"

Yusaku doesn't know why he expected anything different.


End file.
